


Turning Fiances into Husbands

by mthevlamister



Series: Boardwalk Boys [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, I miss my girl, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, expensive headphones, got wifi, im in maine, please request stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "You may now kiss your husbands"Or:Richard wants to top.





	Turning Fiances into Husbands

"You may now kiss your husbands." 

Michael was grinning madly as he grabbed all three of his husbands and kissed them as roughly as he could. It wasn't meant to be rough--actually it was. Michael was a rough man despite people calling him soft and sweet. The kiss was awkward, especially with Michael being rough. They managed but they had to find a way to do it, Jeremy said they had to do it this way. Rich shrugged when Jeremy suggested it, Michael laughed, Jake was the only one who said they should've taken turns kissing each other. Michael made a joke about how if they weren't going to take turns having sex with each other they might as well do this. Jake threw a pillow at him. 

Now they were at the reception. Christine was dancing with Jeremy, laughing with him (she insisted it was with him) as he awkwardly stepped on her feet. Michael was talking to Jeremy's dad, and Jake was talking to the caterer about how they made the food. Rich was left at the table, wondering about that night; they'd be consummating their marriage. Rich was used to sex, he really was, he was always the bottom; all of them or just one of them he was the one who took it. 

Well not tonight. 

Rich wanted to ask if he could top them all, to see if they'd let him take charge. The worst thing that could happen is they say no and he shrugs and continue as they were. He held his breath as Michael made his way to the table. 

"Hey Richard." Michael said, sitting down next to him. 

"I want to top you! I want to top all three of you! Pleathe?" Rich blurted out, grabbing Michael's hand. 

"Oh gosh. . . Richard um. . . Sure! Do you know how to do this?" 

"Yeth! I retherched it!"

"Sounds good to me baby doll." Michael kissed Rich's head. "Go ask Jake and Jeremy too, I'm on board." 

Rich nodded quickly, smiling more. 

~ ~ ~

"You want to top?" Jeremy asked, looking away from Christine who was covering her mouth in fake surprise. Rich had complained to her about always being bottom, she was doing her part in pretending she didn't know. 

"Yeth. It'th okay if you don't want me too. I will with Michael another time!" 

"No, I want to. I'd like to see you too all of us, since you're so short." Jeremy teased. "I'm all for it Rich." 

"I'll ignore the thtort comment for now tall athth." 

"Come on, dance with us." Christine said, smiling. 

"Nah, I have to athk Jakey-D." Rich took Christine's hand, smiling. He let go before wandering off to find his third husband. 

~ ~ ~

Jake couldn't stop laughing when Rich asked him. It was such a stupid question, Jake thought Rich knew he was allowed to take charge if he wanted to (if Jake wasn't feeling dominant that day). Rich pouted, hitting his arm. 

"Jutht anthew aththhole!" 

"Sure, why not?" 

~ ~ ~ 

The next day all knew 'why not'. It was because Rich had a lot of pent up energy he seemed to save for this day. Rich told them this was the one time after, even if he didn't tell them they agreed they would never allow Richard Goranski to do this again. 

~ ~ ~

Jake was making them all breakfast three years after that day when Rich came down grinning like the day he got to top them all.

"No Richie." Jake said instantly. 

"Not anything like what you're thinking." Rich chirped, bouncing on his toes. "Michael wants to know if you would be interested in children."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I'm sorry.


End file.
